1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to funnels for use with conducting fluids into containers. The present invention relates more specifically to funnels configured to be attachable to standard sized entry drink containers for use as portable hand held cuspidors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts have been made in the past to provide custom funnels for conducting fluids into containers where the fluids may be adequately contained or stored until disposed of. Efforts have also been made in the past to create cuspidors with funnel shaped openings that receive and retain the expelled saliva of an individual using the cuspidor. Such individuals may include, but are not limited to, those that use chewing tobacco or moist snuff (dipping tobacco). Large cuspidors or spittoons with funnel shaped openings have been known for decades. There are, however, very few personal sized cuspidors that function well to receive and retain the expelled saliva of the individual user.
Most individuals that utilize chewing tobacco or dipping tobacco indoors (or in other locations where the saliva may not simply be expelled onto the ground) will attempt to utilize any small container that might be readily available as a cuspidor. In most cases, the containers that are available are empty beverage containers such as the twelve ounce beverage cans or twenty ounce beverage bottle. Unfortunately, the openings on each of these types of beverage containers are relatively small, making it difficult for the user to cleanly expel saliva fully into the container without ending up with at least some saliva on the exterior of the container and/or on the hand of the user.
Personal cuspidors of any size are generally impractical as few users would choose to carry around a container of the size that would be required to make the personal cuspidor useful. It would be much more practical to have a small funnel that may be discretely carried by an individual and then utilized in association with an available empty beverage container of one of the types that is ubiquitous in modern society (namely the beverage can or beverage bottle). Whereas a specifically design personal cuspidor, even if it was of a size suitable for being carried around, would require emptying and cleaning after use, a cuspidor funnel could simply be removed from the beverage container and the container disposed of (recycled).